


What's done is done until you do it again

by crookedspoon



Series: Spicing up the Autumn 2018 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Flirting, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Shotgunning, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: He's seen a lot of train wrecks, but this one's gotta be the weirdest. Both so familiar and so different.Spoilers for Nightwing #50.





	What's done is done until you do it again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PleasantlyCasualStrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyCasualStrawberry/gifts).



> For #204 "Over" at slashthedrabble and Day 5 "Shotgunning" Kinktober 2018.
> 
> Initially the prompt "Ridiculous" sparked some other little scene with Jay and fuckboi!Ric, but I couldn't pass up the Shotgunning idea either, even though the actual act is very vague here.

Jason scrubs hand over his buzzed scalp out of reflex. So he wouldn't reach out.

He's seen a lot of train wrecks, but this one's gotta be the weirdest. He can finally understand – and sympathize with – the frustration everyone in his life must have felt when Jason came back and wouldn't shut up about the fact that he died.

"I don't think you got the message," the hooded figure says as it leaves the club, hands in its pockets, gym bag swaying by its side. "So I'm gonna repeat it for your benefit: stay the fuck out of my life."

"So you got shot in the head? Boo hoo, big fucking deal. I was dead, and I got over it. You don't see me shutting everyone out."

Okay, terrible example because that's exactly what he did. Not that Dick – excuse him, _Ric_ – can remember. Lucky for Jason.

"I'm over it," Ric claims, flicking a lighter open and closed. He has the same restless energy as he had before, but it's twisted into something meaner. "It's you guys who don't seem to quit. Was I such a good lay that you're all hankering for seconds?"

Jason can't help the smirk. "Oh baby, we're _way_ past seconds."

Ric eyes him for a moment before lighting a cigarette. 

"Wouldn't have expected a big guy like you to be a fag," Ric says as he exhales. "Then again, your pretty lips are just begging to suck cock."

Jason hates this new version of Dick for stealing his bad boy shtick, but damn if it doesn't get his blood going.

"You offering to supply me?" he asks.

"That eager, huh?" 

"You're awfully coy now for having brought it up in the first place. Chickening out already?"

Ric stops dead in his tracks. Jason must have struck a nerve.

"What do you you _want?_ " Ric asks and blows smoke into his face.

"No one's sent me, if that's what you're asking," Jason asks, plucks the cigarette from Ric's fingers, and takes a big drag. He's heard the chatter and even if anyone'd reached out to him about Dick, he wouldn't have come. But he had to see for himself.

With his hood pulled over his head and his face shrouded by darkness, the only difference between Ric and his former self is that Dick never dressed this sleazy. Not that Jason noticed. He only has eyes for his lips.

Which he captures with his own, smoke billowing from between them.

Ric's mouth is hard, but not unyielding. Jason counts that, if not as a win, then at least as something.

"Hold up." Ric interrupts their makeout session to steal back his cigarette. "Can't let this go to waste."

"So frugal," Jason mocks, but when Ric slides his tongue back into his mouth, a lungful of smoke accompanying it, his words turn into a moan.

"You're hard," Ric murmurs, thigh pressed against Jason.

"So are you."

Ric leers. "Just ready for that pretty mouth around my cock."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Villains of Circumstance" by Queens of the Stone Age.


End file.
